


The Pursuit

by svtsail



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Italian Mafia, M/M, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtsail/pseuds/svtsail
Summary: An arranged marriage was the worst. It was equivalent to a "Loveless" married life. That was what Seungcheol thought until he met a certain Yakuza Prince.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	The Pursuit

Choi Seungcheol, the head of the Seventeen Famiglia, was given the title Carat Primo for he had founded that family together with his best friend, Kwon Soonyoung. His best friend was known as the Kwon Primo, who founded the Kwon Famiglia. The two families allied themselves to fight against those people who were threatening people's lives. As the years of hard work passed, the Seventeen Famiglia grew into a powerful mafia family. They became so famous that Seungcheol was having a hard time driving all those women away who were planning to get a hold of him and marry him for the nth time.

Seungcheol removed his glasses and laid them down on his desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "How many times do I have to tell all of you? I. DON'T. HAVE. ANY. PLANS. ON. MARRYING. ANY. OF. THOSE. WOMEN!"

The men in his office ran out of the room as quickly as they could. Seungcheol was standing behind his desk with anger, his face showing clearly his irritation. He knew those women were just after his looks and money, and no woman or man had loved him for who he really was. He fell back on his black chair and massaged his head. He doubted that there was a woman or a man out there who would ever love him.

Mingyu entered Seungcheol's office. He decided to check on his boss when he heard him scream. "Did something happen, Seungcheol-hyung?"

Mingyu, Seungcheol's right-hand man, was one of the people who called Seungcheol with his given name.

"Those people keep coming here just to offer me marriage proposals!" Seungcheol said, his voice giving away his annoyance.

Mingyu sighed and ignored his boss's complaints. He informed Seungcheol that his mom had just returned from a vacation in Japan.

Seungcheol choked on the tea that he was just drinking after hearing his mother's name. If there was anyone whom he truly was afraid of, it was his own mother. He may have overcome the obstacles called marriage proposals, but there was still one which he cannot defeat. Those marriage proposals were nothing compared to his mother’s will for him to marry and give her an army of grandchildren. The last time he checked, his mother kidnapped him in the middle of a mafia war in Italy to have him stand in a church in Barcelona. It took some miracle force for him back then to get away from that marriage and go back to Italy without making the girl cry. But who in their right feminine mind would not cry after a hunk like Seungcheol refused to marry her?

Seungcheol face-palmed and eyed his friend. "Mingyu, can you kill me now?"

"Shut up and get your ass ready! If you won't show up, who knows what your mother will do?" For the first time, the tone of respect in Mingyu's voice was gone.

It just showed how scary Seungcheol's mom was.

Seungcheol sighed and dragged his feet as he walked out of his office. He hoped that somewhere, somehow, a meteorite would fall on him and snatch his life away. Fortunately or unfortunately, his wish was not granted.

__________________________________________________________________  
  


As Seungcheol got closer and closer to the living room where his mother was waiting, he finally felt that his life as a bachelor would come to an end. He opened the double doors to the living room only to see his mother giggling together with another couple dressed in traditional Japanese clothes.

Seungcheol's mom had long brown curly hair that was tied in a bun. She had rare purple eyes and the combination of both being the cause of her title as "most beautiful woman" in Italy. She was dressed in a Victorian-style blue dress that emphasized her curves that caught Seungcheol's father’s attention many years back. Even though she was almost in her forties, she was still as beautiful as ever. There was no doubt that she was the woman who caught Seungcheol's father's attention and love.

Sitting across Seungcheol's mother was a Japanese-Korean couple whom he had never seen before. Seungcheol's mother looked at him, eyes filled with delight, which scared him quite a bit. His mother in a happy mood equaled to him getting engaged nearly immediately. Oh no… not again!

"Seungcheol! My son! Come here; let me introduce to you Hanbin and Jeongyeon Yoon, your future in-laws," as Seungcheol's mother introduced her two friends to her son.

She was smiling sweetly at Seungcheol, which told him that if he reacted to the "in-law" part, he would never see the light of the day again.

Seungcheol paled and gulped before giving his sweetest professional smile towards the couple. "My name is Choi Seungcheol, the head of Seventeen Famiglia. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Yoon."

The woman dressed in a blue kimono with intricate flower patterns embroidered on it placed her hands on her cheeks and blushed. "My… what a handsome and wonderful son, you have …"

Hanbin eyed Seungcheol from head to toe. He examined and considered if Seungcheol was worthy of marrying his one and only son, who was a Yakuza Prince. Jeongyeon placed her hands on Hanbin's hand and gave him a slight nod. Hanbin sighed and gave up. No matter what he looked at, he could see that Seungcheol was more than worthy of his son. Top it off; he had some backbone and was a powerful one. He was sure that Seungcheol would survive any fight.

"I think it is time for them to get to know each other! What do you think, Yeon?" Seungcheol's mother asked Jeongyeon.

"Oh yes… yes… they should…" Jeongyeon smiled and stood up from her seat.

The two women lead the way towards the balcony while Hanbin patted Seungcheol's back. "I hope you two will get along."

With that, Hanbin followed the two women leaving a wondering Seungcheol alone. Seungcheol shook his head and sighed. Couldn't there be a time or a day where he wouldn't think or worry about getting married?"

Seungcheol was informed that the Yoon Family was the strongest and highest-ranking Yakuza in Japan and Korea, and they had an heir that would succeed Hanbin in the near future. The heir's name was Yoon Jeonghan. His appearance would always mislead those who had seen him into assuming that he was a girl. Once they had found out that the successor was indeed a man, they would suffer from a major shock.

The two finally met on the balcony where Jihoon was accompanying Jeonghan. Jeonghan bowed at Seungcheol politely after seeing him. He was wearing a red yukata that matched his brown hair tied in a bun and mildly decorated with subtle ornaments. His caramel orbs were nothing compared to those of the girls' that Seungcheol had seen. All in all, he looked like an angel that had come down from heaven.

Seungcheol took a deep breath. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as a goddess. His heart started beating uncontrollably when he saw Jeonghan. It was love at first sight. That was the only time Seungcheol didn't think of escaping the marriage.

Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Yoon Jeonghan. Nice to meet you… Choi Seungcheol, isn't it?"

Yes… The man of his dreams has finally come into his life.

__________________________________________________________________  
  


Seungcheol finally realized that no one could mess with or underestimate his mother when his beloved mother had just suggested for Jeonghan to sleep in his room. The most unbelievable part was that Jeongyeon and Hanbin agreed. There must be something wrong with their minds.

Truthfully, Hanbin didn't accept that idea, but when Seungcheol's mother brought out her shotgun and cocked it, his decision had been shaken. He finally relented and gave his permission when Jeongyeon brought out her katana and placed it at his neck.

"Alright! Alright! I'll allow Hannie to sleep in Seungcheol's room!" Hanbin stared at the blade of Jeongyeon's katana, begging for her to spare his life.

Seungcheol's mother and Jeongyeon hid their weapons and squealed in delight. They couldn't wait for the marriage to come.

Seungcheol was rendered speechless at what their mothers had done. They were moving too fast. It was even stranger that Jeonghan didn't say anything and just agreed to their mothers' whim. He realized that maybe Jeonghan knew that nothing would change even if they talked back against their mothers' which is why he never said anything. He sighed and ruffled his own hair. This won't go well. He felt a hand touch his left shoulder from behind. He felt a dark aura filled with killing intent behind him. He didn't dare to look at it since he knew who the source of that aura was.

"Carat Primo! I trust you that you won't lay a finger on my son before your marriage!" Hanbin seethed through his teeth. His words were full of venom that made Seungcheol nod as a response.

Seungcheol gulped and nodded. "I understand, um… sir..."

Jeonghan bid his parents goodbye and walked towards Seungcheol's room together with Seungcheol. Hanbin cried while the two women squealed like fangirls. The two mothers kept on telling each other how Seungcheol and Jeonghan were a match made in heaven.

Inside Seungcheol's room, Jeonghan dropped on Seungcheol's king-size bed. The truth was that he didn't want to marry Seungcheol. The only thing that he wanted was to become an idol, but because of his status as a Yakuza prince, that dream was impossible to achieve. He turned around only to see Seungcheol removing his coat. He may be the hottest guy he met, but no… he still won't marry him. He sat up and stared at Seungcheol's back.

Seungcheol turned around when he sensed someone staring at him. He was somewhat surprised to see Jeonghan glaring at him. He didn't look like the angel that he met at the balcony when he was angry.

"Are you going to agree on what our parents decided?" Jeonghan asked Seungcheol.

Seungcheol sighed and removed another piece of his clothing. "As if like I have a choice…"

"Hmph! Well, I don't have plans on marrying you."

Seungcheol was shocked to hear that. There was someone alive who didn't want to marry him.

"Why is that?" Seungcheol couldn't help but ask him.

"I don't love you. There is no way I am going to marry without love!" Jeonghan answered as he crossed his arms.

Seungcheol fought the urge to sigh. The man was just like him before he met him. His eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw Jeonghan removing his red yukata.

Underneath Jeonghan's red yukata was a sleeveless short yukata with some small pockets attached to the waist. Seungcheol wondered if there were weapons in those pockets. Jeonghan removed the ties and ornaments in his hair to let it loose.

"Hey! Can we just talk about this for a bit?" Seungcheol tried to reason out calmly as he unbuttoned his white shirt.

"No!" Jeonghan answered as he walked around to look for an escape route.

Seungcheol wouldn't let Jeonghan go. If he disappeared, his mother would torment, torture, and do anything imaginable to him, and not even his friends can help him. Even his title as Carat Primo couldn't save him from the wrath that he would face!

Before Jeonghan could even reach the window so that he could jump off, Seungcheol wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to his bed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING?!" Jeonghan screamed as he struggled in Seungcheol's hold.

"You are NOT going anywhere!" Seungcheol ordered Jeonghan while pinning him to the bed.

His breathing was kind of uneven due to Jeonghan's struggling; he was much stronger than he looked. Jeonghan glared at him while trying to break away from his grasp.

"Why does it matter to you?! For your information, I am NOT a fool, Carat Primo! I know how much you dislike arranged marriages and marriage proposals! That news even reached Japan and Korea! Don't you dare deny it! Just like how much you wouldn't want to marry me, I wouldn't even want to marry you! I refuse to live a life where I'll be tied down and controlled like a puppet!"

Seungcheol was rendered speechless at what Jeonghan said. He couldn't believe it. He had just voiced out everything that he had thought before he met him. The reasons that he used solely to escape all those marriage proposals and arrange marriages were all thrown back at his face.

Unable to think properly due to his emotions, he kissed Jeonghan. His hold on him became tighter, and he used his body weight to pin Jeonghan deeper into the bed. The kiss grew deeper as time passed by as Seungcheol continued to kiss Jeonghan hungrily. He was unable to control his emotions any longer. Jeonghan even felt him smirk on his lips when he realized that he didn't know how to kiss. He continued it more when he saw Jeonghan's face getting redder.

Jeonghan blushed because of what Seungcheol did to him. He never had a boyfriend or girlfriend in his entire life because of his family's status. He never got to hold a man's hand before. Now, he was pinned onto a bed and kissed by a man he barely knew. They had just met an hour ago, and now they were in that critical part of a relationship already.

Seungcheol stopped kissing Jeonghan, leaving a string of saliva that was connected on their lips. The two of them had a hard time breathing. Seungcheol licked his lips seductively and smirked after seeing Jeonghan's face. He was so cute that he couldn't help himself but want to get to know him better. Unfortunately, they won't do it properly since their parents wanted to take the short cut.

"You haven't kissed anyone, right?" Seungcheol asked Jeonghan. He never released him, not even once.

"So what? I never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before. That was my first kiss, and you stole it." Jeonghan looked away while blushing. His heart was beating so fast. The feeling was entirely new for him. He didn't even know if he was in love or was just driven by the moment.

Seungcheol smiled gently after hearing that his future husband hadn't had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before. He had his fair share of relationships, but none of them were serious. Besides, it was those women who had chased him and asked him out. Just to shut them all up, he agreed to their whims until he couldn't take it and broke everything off. He remained single since then.

Jeonghan decided to take a small look at Seungcheol's face. He gasped softly at the sight that he saw. Seungcheol was smiling at him gently and looked at him straight in the eyes. His gaze was almost piercing his heart and soul.

"W-What?" Jeonghan stuttered as he tried to look away, but Seungcheol’s gaze prevented him from looking anywhere aside from his eyes.

"Jeonghan… marry me…" Seungcheol suddenly proposed.

"Ah! Are… Are you out of your mind?! I don't know you, and you don't know me! Why do I have to-" Jeonghan was cut off when Seungcheol placed his lips on his again.

He was rendered speechless by what Seungcheol did to him. That was the second time he had been kissed without his consent.

"I know… We don't know each other, but we have no other choice. Our parents will marry us off whether we like it or not. Even if we rebel, nothing will change. We will still get married."

Seungcheol said as he released Jeonghan and sat on the bed.

Jeonghan sat up and clutched his chest. "But…"

"Rather than rebelling, why don't we just follow them? I can't even keep count of how many times my mother tried to marry off and asked me for an army of grandchildren."

"But I don't want to be tied down in a loveless marriage…! What if I fall in love with someone someday? I'll cheat on you and commit adultery! I don't want that to happen!" Jeonghan replied. His tears were starting to fall in the corner of his eyes.

Seungcheol wiped those tears with his thumb and caressed his cheeks with the back of his hand. "Don't worry, that will never happen."

"How can you be so sure?" Jeonghan sniffled and laid down his balled fists onto his lap.

"Because I will make you fall in love with me just as how you made me fall in love with you at first sight," Seungcheol answered while pulling him in an embrace and lied down on the bed together with him.

Jeonghan didn't even know what he was talking about. "What? Me? I made you fall in love with me? When?"

Seungcheol chuckled, his face buried in Jeonghan's locks as his embrace on him grew tighter. "It doesn't matter. Just sleep. I promise I won't do anything to you until we get married."

"I… don't understand…" Jeonghan tried to comprehend what Seungcheol was trying to say to him.

He had no experience in love and hadn't experienced the proper way of courting and being courted. Before all those things, he's going to get married. There was something wrong with the order of his love life.

As the two went to sleep, Seungcheol swore that he wouldn't make it into a "Loveless Marriage". He decided to take action and be initiative, unlike in his previous relationships. He'll make Jeonghan fall in love with him and make him the happiest man on earth. Just finding out that his future husband was his alone made him happy. It was unfortunate that the order of their courtship was reversed and a little bit crazy, getting married first before getting to know each other and becoming an item. Despite all of that, he will take full responsibility and turn it into a happy marriage. Granting his mother's wish of an army of grandchildren didn't sound so bad after all, as long as it was Jeonghan.

Seungcheol's thoughts and image of arranged marriages have changed. It was not too bad after all, through a reverse pursuit and an arranged marriage; he found his true love in the form of a Yakuza Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this story. If you want to you can always hit me up on twitter @svtlayag ~^-^~


End file.
